1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an imaging apparatus known in the related art that includes an image sensor with focus detection pixels adopting a split pupil phase detection method, arrayed among imaging pixels in the image sensor, thereby fulfilling both an imaging function and a focus detection function (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H01-216306).
When obtaining image data via the image sensor in this imaging apparatus, image data at pixel positions occupied by the focus detection pixels are generated through interpolation based upon the image data from imaging pixels present near the focus detection pixels.